


nobody knows me at all

by fieldsofwildflowers23



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Banter?, Fluff, Kise plays guitar, M/M, This started out as fluff, and then just turned into angsty self projection, and then they insult each other, but fuck it, i dunno, kise is sad, musician au, they meet cause aomines a creep lol, this is so bad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldsofwildflowers23/pseuds/fieldsofwildflowers23
Summary: Aomine Daiki is walking home in the dark when he hears a boy on a fire escape playing his sad melody.This started out as me wanting to write a fluffy meet cute and turned into me projections onto Kise.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	nobody knows me at all

**Author's Note:**

> song: nobody knows me at all by the weepies 
> 
> it’s a great song, go listen (or don’t, i cant tell u what to do)

Aomine Daiki hadn’t planned on wandering the streets after dark. If he was being honest, he didn’t  want  to be walking at all. He had been out with some of his team mates after a game, he hadn’t really wanted to go but Satsuki had made him, but apparently getting mad and throwing a chair at some guys head was enough to get kicked out of restaurant and here he was. Satsuki had told him to wait for her, but he didn’t really give a shit anymore, so here he was.

....

Definitely not lost. Totally.

And that’s when he heard it. Daiki had been wandering for a while, so naturally he had come across a multitude of street musicians, but there was something..... different about this one. 

It was a faint sound. He didn’t see anyone in his general vicinity, but he tried to follow the sound none the less. He kept walking in the direction he was going, but the already faint melody seemed to grow even quieter, so he turned around.

He wandered around that small stretch of street for a good five minutes before he thought to look up, and there it was.

About three stories up, a man sat on the fire escape, him and his guitar silhouetted against the stars. 

He couldn’t help himself. He started to climb, and as he got closer, the melody cleared. 

When I was a child everybody smiled, nobody knows me at all

Very late at night and in the morning light, nobody knows me at all

Now I got lots of friends, yes, but then again, nobody knows me at all

Kids and a wife, it's a beautiful life, nobody knows me at all

And oh, when the lights are low

Oh, with someone I don't know

I don't give a damn, I'm happy as a clam, nobody knows me at all

Ah, what can you do? There's nobody like you, nobody knows me at all

I know how you feel, no secrets to reveal, nobody knows me at all

Very late at night and in the morning light, nobody knows me at all

Nobody knows me, nobody knows me, nobody knows me at all

He struck the last chord and it seemed to echo into the silence. Daiki was close enough now that he could see the man in the low light. He had golden hair that fell in front of his honey eyes. He was skinny, and quite tall, yet in this moment he seemed very small. His body seemed to wrap protectively around his guitar, yet it also seemed as if he was holding onto the instrument for dear life. Like if her let go then he would be lost forever. 

His face seemed to sparkle in the moonlight,

Tears.  Daiki realized.

But then the boy smiled, and let out a sort of broken laugh. 

“Look at me, crying to some creeper about how no one actually cares enough to know me. How I don’t actually care enough to  let  anyone know me. Cause why would I? Why would I try just so they can forget. Just so they can leave me anyways.”

The boy paused, and Daiki realized that the boys words had been directed at him. 

“I-“ He started, trying to form any words that might help the boy. 

“Everyone just wants to know the pretty face. The charismatic smile, and the carefree energetic boy that they think I am. They think I’m perfect. And when they realized that I’m not? That I’m an already shattered vase that is barely holding its patchwork self together? They throw me on the ground all over again, leaving me to pick up the pieces all on my own.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“That sounds pretty shitty” Daiki cringed at his words the moment they left his mouth. 

The boy let out a strangled laugh, “Wow, I didn’t even confess my problems to a wise creeper that would give me life advice and shift my entire world, instead I’m here with an emotionally stunted teenager,”

Daiki frowns, “That’s rude,”

The boy laughed again, “You bet your ass it is,”

“For someone apparently rumored to be perfect, you’re manners are shit,” Daiki grinned,

“The same could be said about you, asshat,”

Daiki’s offended look turned into a mixture of confusion and judgement,“I- did you just call me an asshat? How old are you, 75?”

Golden boy mock gasped,“I’m 17 for your information, and my grandmother takes offense to that,”

“She doesn’t have the right to be offended if she says asshat,”

The boy let out another odd laugh, and then a soft sigh, “I’m Ryota Kise”

“Aomine Daiki”

“Nice to meet you, Aomichecchi,” Kise smiled warmly,

Daiki’s nose scrunched up at the nickname,“The fuck did you just call me,”

“It’s your nickname now, there’s not escaping it”

“.......fine, Baka,”

The reaction was immediate.

“yoUR NICKNAME IS SO MUCH MEANER THAN MINE, AOMICHECCHI,”

“Oh my fuck, I cant believe I thought you were in your 70’s, you’re a literal five year old,”

“I can be all three” Kise stated as if it were an obvious fact.

“What does that even mean??”

“Whatever I want it to,” 

Daiki confusion was still present as he burst into a fit of giggles, Kise joining in after a bit,

And then they laughed. At themselves. At the situation. At life. At nothing really. 

After they finally calmed down, and silence settled over the fire escape, Kise thanked him. 

“For what?” 

“For making me feel human again,” 


End file.
